Fear
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE. N/S FICLET. Reaction after 'Who Are You'. Please R&R.


Fear  
  
Pairing: Nick and Sara  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
AN: We always seem to challenge each other to do ficlets based on episodes, missing scenes. Well I was just watching "Who Are You" (season one, episode 106). This is the eppy when Nick gets a gun pulled on him for the first time. Oh my god, he actually cries. Totally missed that the first time I saw this episode. Anyways, here is my little take.  
  
Also, I'm assuming that this episode originally aired during November sweeps, so Sara would have only been with the team for about two months. Go with it. LOL.  
  
The wife's name in the episode is Amy Henler (or Hendler). I couldn't quite tell which spelling it was. When Nick said the name it sounded like Henler, when Grissom said it, it sounded like Hendler. I'm going with Henler, so give me some creative liscense.  
  
Finally, I hope this doesn't confuse people. I start with their point of views and then change to a third person narration. It should be easy to follow though.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nick POV  
  
I've never been so terrified in my life. I never expected Mrs. Henler to pull a gun on me. I tried to remain calm, but it quickly diminished. I began to show fear, I began to cry. I thought she would really pull the trigger and my life would be over, but luckily Grissom came back into the house, his own weapon drawn. Talk about ironic, since earlier today he stated he had never had to draw his weapon. That's changed.  
  
During the time I'm staring down the barrel of the gun, my life flashes through my eyes. Every thing I've done. Every friend I've made. My family. Then suddenly flashes of things I've never done pass by. Getting married, having children. Things I want to do but I haven't found the right person, or have I. In those moments I see her face. Her beautiful face. I see the face of Sara.  
  
I've always cared about her. I somehow felt that I should take her under my wing, her being new to the unit and all. I remember the first time I met her. I had just finished pushing dummies off the roof of a hotel and I was covered in dust. Such a great first impression, but she didn't seem to mind. I remember our first case together, the fraternity murder. She came into the locker room and saw me topless. She then called my shirt hideous. I should have figured out then that I liked her because I changed my shirt. In the two months that she had been here, my feelings have grown tremendously.  
  
Now, here I am sitting in the locker room. Ignoring the world outside. I'm still completely shaken up. My hands are to my face and I'm still crying. I have a feeling that the fear will only diminish but never completely disappear. The fear of someone taking your life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara POV  
  
I had just finished up with Warrick explaining to Brass that the officer was in fact telling the truth. Brass didn't seem to care though. We were only following the evidence and our 'eye' witness. Some eye witness. I'm heading to Grissom's office to let him know the results of the case and I see him talking to Warrick in the break room. All I hear is Nick and gun and I immediately feel fear in the pit of my stomach. I slowly enter the room and asked what happened and if Nick is okay. Grissom explains that he's fine just a little shaken. States that Amy Henler pulled a gun on Nick. It turned out Mrs. Henler was the person that murdered Faye Greene five years prior.  
  
The fear I felt doesn't diminish knowing that Nick is safe. The fear grows with the knowledge that something horrible could have happened to him this evening. In the two months I had been here, my feelings for Nick had grown. I was always flirting with him, I knew it, he knew it. I just wasn't ready to move on to anything other than flirting. God, what if something had happened to him tonight? What if she had pulled that trigger? What if Nick was shot, just like Holly Gribbs was shot. All these what ifs were going through my brain. I quickly excused myself from the room and went on the search for Nick, heading straight for the locker room. I just knew he was there. I don't know how I just did.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara entered the locker room slowly, looking for Nick. She found him sitting in front of his unopened locker, his head in his hands, crying. She immediately went over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Nick. Nicky. Look at me." She stated quietly  
  
Nick slowly lifted his head, eyes red from crying and tears still streaming down his face. Her heart just broke. She immediately pulled him into her arms. His strong arms went around her tiny frame pulling her body closer to his. He began to cry even harder. His body racked with sobs. Sara slowly began to rock him and whisper words of comfort in his ear.  
  
"Shh Nicky, it's okay. It's over. You're fine. Shh."  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Nick began to calm down. When he pulled away from Sara, he saw that she had tears in her eyes, tears that she was desperately fighting to keep at bay.  
  
"Sara, you're upset" Nick whispered  
  
"Of course I'm upset. You had a gun pulled on you. You're crying. I just.." She trailed off.  
  
"You just what Sara?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "I was terrified when I found out that she had pulled a gun on you. I really didn't listen to what Grissom was telling Warrick and I. All I knew was that you had a gun pulled on you and then suddenly all these horrible thoughts came rushing into my head. What ifs."  
  
"Sara, I felt the exact same way. All I could think about was my family and my friends. Things that I would never get to do again" he paused and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes "people I would never get to see again"  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Sara leaned up and in and gave Nick a kiss. It was simple yet filled with desire. They broke apart after a moment and Nick smiled.  
  
"Well, if I had known getting a gun pulled on me would get the great Sara Sidle to admit her true feelings I would have done this awhile ago"  
  
Sara gave him a glare, "I don't think so Nicky. I care about you too much to have to deal with you having a gun pulled on you."  
  
"I care about you too Sara, more than you know."  
  
Sara smiled and then stood up, reaching her hand out to Nick.  
  
"Shifts over and were both off tonight. Let's get out of here"  
  
"I'll second that plan" Nick said and stood up. They each grabbed their stuff from their individual lockers and headed out. Warrick stopping them, telling them to enjoy their night off.  
  
"So" Nick stated as they got to their respective Tahoe's that just happened to be parked next to each other.  
  
"So, I was thinking it's time to go home and get some sleep" Nick gave her a disappointed smile as she got into her Tahoe. "But, why don't you pick me up at seven and we can go out to dinner" she finished  
  
"Why Miss Sidle are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Don't get to surprised Nicky, women have been known to ask men out" Sara teased back.  
  
Nick leaned in and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you at seven, dress nice"  
  
"See you then Nicky"  
  
Sara started the engine and pulled her Tahoe out of the parking lot. Nick stood watching her leave, then got into his own vehicle. As he headed towards his apartment, he was struck with how a day that would be considered one of the worst in his life could also be one of the best. And he knew that it was all due to Sara.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed. 


End file.
